When Reality Comes Knocking
by Chaos Knight
Summary: A side story that comes after the 'Reality Checks In' fic. Gotten the idea from Omicron The Ice Queen. Rated for language etc. A possiblity of more chapters coming later. Read and Review!


This fic runs along what Omicron the Ice Queen did, the 'When Reality Sides Checks You' one. This is a mini story that runs along the 'Reality Checks In' fic, too. Reviews are appreciated, flames shall be laughed at and discarded. Beware of major Sue stuff here. Rated for language and language usage, blah blah blah... I still scare myself each time I re-read this one... But enjoy!

When Reality Comes Knocking

"Why in the name of Primus' sweet cupcakes was I sent out with you?" Knight asked grumbling as she surfed the Shadow Zone with a passenger in tow.

"Cause someone has'ta keep yer chasis in line." answered Ironhide with a grin as he rode on the back of Knight, who was in jet mode.

"I still find it hard to beileve your a master of jet judo."

"Who do ya'll think taught Prowl and the Twins?"

Knight just sighed and would've shaken her head.

"So how much longer til we reach our destination?" Ironhide asked.

"It's not as easy as you think. I haveta find the right shadow if any. And besides do ya know how many shadows I haveta check and look through? I'm still baffled at the fact tha the Sue would kidnap Ratchet, Skyfire, and Red Alert. I can understand Ratchet and Skyfire but Red Alert!?" Knight's jet form shuddered. "It makes my head hurt..."

Ironhide chuckled, "You ain't the only one."

Suddenly Knigh perked up. "I got a hit! Hold on!" She called banking to the right as Ironhide held on.

"Ya know who?"

"From the shadow size most likely Skyfire." She answered. "You tethered back there? Cause I'm gonna transform. If your not tethered you'll fly away and drift in the Shadow Zone for the rest of your natural life. Primus knows Sunny still ain't talking to me cause I lost his wax in here."

He nodded. "Yup all tied up. Let's do this."

Transforming Knight led the way pulling Ironhide along to the light that was someone's shadow in the real world. "Ready? We'll take them by surprise and get that Sue!"

Ironhide nodded with gun in hand. "Ya gonna jet out of here?"

Knight nodded.

Ironhide grinned back. "Let's do this!"

Taking that as her cue, Knight gave her thrusters full burn and rushed out of the Shadow Portal. Emerging in the real world they landed weapons drawn facing... A desert?

"What the-?"

"DEVASTATOR SMASH!"

The two Autobots whipped around to see Devastator's fists over his head ready to bear down on them.

Knight flailed her arms and yelped. "DIVE! DIVE!" She promptly pounced on Ironhide's head and pushed him down into the Shadow Zone just as Devastatpr's fist landed where they once were leaving a crater.

"That was Devastator's slagging shadow!" Ironhide shouted at her making her wince.

She rubbed her audio receptor. "I told ya it wouldn't be easy to find them." Knight argued back calmly.

Ironhide was still fuming. "What was Devastator doing there in the first place?"

Knight shrugged. "Not a clue but once we save Red Alert and the others we'll call Optimus. Let's go, I got a read on another possible shadow portal." Her visor flipped down allowing her to view ther readouts she was recieveing from the next shadow. "This one looks more promising anyways."

Ironhide grumbled silently as Knight pulled him to the next shadow portal. "Ya know the name of this 'Sue' yer hunting?"

Knight turned her head back and forth up and down looking for the shadow. "Yeah according to my boss her name is Alumina and from what I understand she's a viscious one, too."

"How so?"

"Not a clue. I haven't ran into her yet so I don't know. Maybe Omicron has but I don't know... Ah ha! There it is!" Knight pointed to a shadow portal where through it they could clearly see Ratchet.

"Yeah, no mistaking Ratchet. Let's get 'em!"

Knght glided over to the portal and said, "Let's have a peak, their backs are to us." Slowly slipping the top of her head past her optics out, Ironhide followed suit and did the same. With the shadows behind them Knight silenetly ticked off the names of the bots there. "Skyfire, Blitzwing, Kickback, Ratchet, Ravage, and Thrust... But I don't see Red Alert. Where is he?"

"There!" Ironhide nudged Knight and inclined his head to the right

What Knight saw made her optics bug out. She quickly ducked back into the shadow and started cackling like a mad bot. Getting some mild control over herself she poked her head out again stifling her laughter.

"Red Alert, I love you!" squealed the Sue, Alumina, as she sat on Red Alert's lap huggling him.

Ducking back into the shadow Knight turned to see Ironhide who ducked down after her. "Ratchet is hiding behind Skyfire, Blitzwing, and Thrust. I can grab him and bring him down here, then snap him out it." Knight exlpained.

Ironhide nodded. "Go for it."

Knight drifted over to the shadow portal nearest to Ratchet. Reaching up through it she grabbed his ankle and yanked him down into the Shadow Zone. Once he was in she tethered him to herself and checked to make sure the Sue didn't notice. "All clear." She turned to see Ironhide shaking Ratchet by the shoulders.

"Come on Ratchet! Snap out of it!" he tried to the Autobot CMO.

"Stand back." came Knight as she drifted over. Coming in front of the dazed Ratchet, Knight looked him in the face. Then out of nowhere she started slapping him back and forth across the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT RATCHET!"

Ironhide was off to the side gaping at her. "Knight?" he started. "What the frag are ya doin?!"

"Snapping him out of it." she simply answered. "Look!"

Moaning some Ratchet shook his head back and forth. "What the slag happened?" he asked.

"The Sue had ya." Knight answered with a grin.

Feeling his sore face plate he then asked. "Why does my face feel sore?"

"Knight had to slap ya 'round literally to snap ya out of it." Ironhide grinned pointing at Knight.

"Turncoat..." Knight mumbled as Ratchet whirled around on her.

The medic glared at her making her cringe and shrink back. "She what to me?" He asked again in a drak tone to his voice.

"She slapped ya."

Ratchet cast Knight the classic 'I'm gonna reformat your aft' glare.

"Ya can dismantle her later. Skyfire and Red Alert are still in the clutches of the Sue." Ironhide broke in.

"Not to mention Blitzwing, Thrust, Ravage, and Kickback." Knight piped in hurrying to hide behind Ironhide before Ratchet got his hands on her.

"Eh we could care less bout them. We haveta get Skyfire and Red Alert back." Ironhide said.

"Okay, then do ya just wanna go for the always fun ambush?" Knight suggested. "I keep the Sue busy while ya guys get Red and Sky."

Ratchet snorted. "Be my guest. I hope she yanks your wings off."

"Love you to Ratchet. Ready boys? Let's go!" Knight powered up her thrusters again and flew out of the Shadow Zone, scaring the Sue off Red Alert's lap. Cutting the tether on Ironhide and Ratchet, Knight left them and flew right at the Sue. Colored in white and pink she wasn't hard to miss by any stretch. Grabbing the larger Sue by her own wings Knight flew up into the air. Releasing the Sue and flying back a fair ways, Knight glared at her. "Alumina! I'm here to send you back to your own world! And wow doesn't that sound like it came from a movie."

Shaking herself off Alumina shrugged at Knight lazily. "Now lookie who we have here. Honey black, red, and gold are so out. And that visor doesn't do a thing for you."

"Well its the little things like that, that seperate me from an evil she-demon like you." Knight shot back with a grin.

"Aren't you the mouthy one." Alumina frowned.

"It's a born talent."

"What is it you want?" She looked at Knight.

Knight continued to glare at the Sue. "For you to leave this world and demension and leave it's inhabitants alone."

After a moment the Sue broke out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me! Like you can stop me!"

"Well guess what, that's what I'm here to do. You probably can't get a guy back on your own world so you haveta hypnotize these guys to make up for it."

Alumina glared at Knight. "I can get anyone I want!"

"Riiiigggghhhhtttt... Keep telling yourself that bimbo." Knight said casually back to her.

"Why you little wench!" she snarled back.

Knight smiled. "And that coming from the witch."

That drove the pink and white Sue to the edge. Her formally light blue optics turned black as she growled at Knight.

The smaller black and red Knight just crossed her arms looking at Alumina critically. "Is that suppose to scare me?"

"No." Alumina said in a dead cold tone. "This is!" Alumina transformed, now there in front of Knight was a pink and white SR-71 Blackbird.

Knight silently 'eeped' to herself. 'Demon didn't tell me she had an SR-71 form!' Knight throught frantically. She shrugged it off. "You can talk the talk but can ya walk the walk!" Knight transformed into her SU-47 Berkut form and flew away full thrust. "If ya wanna kill me you gotta get me first! Come on bizotch! Bring it on!" Knight challeneged.

Alumina shot off after Knight growling. "Your going to wish you hadn't made me mad!"

Meanwhile as the chase commenced, Ironhide and Ratchet were trying to snap Red Alert and Skyfire out of it.

"Slag their completely out of it." gritted Ratchet as he was trying to snap Skyfire out of it as Ironhide trying with Red Alert.

"It's like their in some sorta trance." Ironhide commented.

Suddenly the two jets rushed by low overhead then no more then a second later a sonic boom knocked all the bots and cons off their feet.

"What in tarnation!"

"You can say that again, Ironhide." Ratchet groaned loudly sitting up and looking up as Alumina launched a series of missles at the smaller Knight.

"What in the stars happened?" Ironhide and Ratchet turned around to see Skyfire shake his head and sit up.

Ratchet pointed skyward. "That happened."

Looking at Ratchet and Ironhide the large jet looked up at the aerial fight.

"Knight pissed off the Sue that kidnapped myself, yourself, and Red Alert."

"Speaking of Red," started Ironhide. "Where is he?"

"Right here." came the response as Red Alert rolled over and sat up.

As the Autobots were getting their wits, so were the Decepticons.

Thrust groaned. "What happened?"

"Look there." came Blitzwing as he pointed at the two dueling jets.

Kickback chuckled. "When two male jets fight that's called a dog fight here on Earth, but what do you call it when two female jets fight?"

Blitzwing gave a large grin as Ravage shook his head back and forth growling. "I know that one! It's called a bitch fight!"

"That's no way to speak about a lady!"

The Cons whirled around to stare straight up at Skyfire while by his side was Red Alert, Ratchet, and Ironhide. All of whom had their blasters in hand, poised to fire.

Ironhide grinned, "Say g'night Decepticreeps."

With that the Autobots blew the Decepticons offline before turning their attention skyward as Knight was starting to struggle. The Sue seemingly had an endless supply of missles which she kept launching at Knight, who tried dodging them to the best of her abilities. But from the burnt metal and crispy wings she was slowly succombing to the assault.

Out of breath Knight transformed and hid in a cloud. "Who in their right mind gave this chick the extra large subspace pocket!" She reached back and gingerly felt her burnt wings.

"Come out, come out whereever you are my little pet!" Alumina taunted.

"There's no way I can match her for power... I'm gonna haveta try an ambush." She decided.

"Ambushing me isn't going to work!" Alumina called loudly. "You'll be eating dirt once I'm through with you!"

Knight paled. "Great she reads minds too?!" Then suddenly familiar whistling seemingly surrounded her. "... Aw shit..." Appearing from the clouds around her came dozens of missles. "SHIT!" Knight yelled loudly dodging them the best she could. She was forced out of the clouds and was greeted with dozens more face to face. As they hit her, one after the other, Knight disappeared into fire and smoke. After the last missle hit, Knight plummeted from the smoke cloud and crashed into the awaiting lake below.

Alumina broke out laughing as Knight struggled to shore, looking like she barely survived an attack from a trash compactor. "HAHAHAHA!! All talk!"

Crawling onto shore she collasped torn, battered, and exhasuted. Her wings blown off, her left leg from the knee down managled and dangling. Her metal skin was burned, dented, and her joints were sparking. Moaning some Knight groaned. "Man... This sucks... Omicron's gonna have my aft for blowing my first job mission thing..."

Rushing over to the fallen jet, Skyfire transformed and opened his bay ramp as Ironhide and Ratchet gathered Knight into their arms as Red Alert followed, covering them. Then all at once they boarded Skyfire, closing his ramp he gave full thrust and rushed out of there before the Sue even took notice.

When she did notice though she fumed for a minute. "My Autobots!" Then she spotted Blitzwing and the rest of the Cons she captured coming to. She squealed in delight. "Blitzwing!" She dived out of the sky towards Blitzwing and knocked him in a glomp into the woods.

Meanwhile...

"Well Ratchet I think she got what was comin to her." Ironhide chuckled looking over the CMO's shoulder as he started repairs on Knight.

The medic snorted connecting another wire.

From her posistion laying on Skyfire's deck floor, Knight moaned. "Who gave that Sue that much firepower?"

"Not a clue Knight but once your repaired and up and runnin' again we'll figure that out." Ironhide smiled at her.

She moaned.

"You fought bravely though, Knight." came Red Alert.

"Agreeed." rumbled Skyfire.

Ratchet snorted again, looking down at her. "Don't think I'm letting ya off the hook that easily for slapping me."

She 'meeped'. "Revenge?"

He smiled evilly. "Noting quite so physical... Maybe paint ya hot pink."

Knight's optics grew wide. "You wouldn't dare!?" It sounded more like a question then a exclaimation.

Ratchet grinned semi-menacingly. "Watch me."

TBC

Read and Review!


End file.
